


For the Short Eternity that is His Life

by NayJay99isFineOk



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Erotica, F/M, Idk why I'm try to explain this, Shrek is now a type of ogre, This is crack, and everyone reverted back to olden days, idk what I was thinking, just enjoy this, ogres back to wild pack stages, ogres can take human brides, reader is from a lower middle class family, reverted back to village stages, several generations after Shrek's rule, something happened, this is a mess, vaguely midieval, wild romance, with some preferring to build their own pack or be alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayJay99isFineOk/pseuds/NayJay99isFineOk
Summary: Ogres are back to being feared and shunned by society but for some reason...You want to be with one...And you might just get your wish :)





	For the Short Eternity that is His Life

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspired by comment on "How An Art Girl Confesses" vid on YouTube (Daidus)...Have fuuun lololololol

A Shrek gazed upon my neck, I felt this tingling sensation; a sensation that overshadows my free will. His green skin glistens upon the sunlight; his fragrance oozing onions; his big round nose soft and tingling against my neck as he inhales deeply. I shudder, unsure if this is my last day or my best one; a confusing clash of feelings twisting my gut and drumming my heart. If he accepts I will never be seen again, his only for the short eternity that is his life. If he rejects I will never be seen again; his only for the short eternity that is his life.  


Oh how I have longed to belong to a Shrek! It is rumoured that the first Shrek became royalty and reinvigorated the Ogre populace, finalising treaties and teaching his people and his human kingdom to get along and learn from one another. At his side a human turned ogress wife who choose that form to be with him. Today I understand her heart and send gratitude to her for though she became Ogress Queen her human blood somewhat remained, meaning her children could bear child with humans; meaning I could be claimed by a wild Shrek and never leave his territory and give him a bountiful and healthy brood of little ones.  


Unlike my sisters and cousins the thought of having big babies who would play in the mud and eat dangerous things and generally be quite disgusting was immensely appealing. I would soak many a doll in mud and play, though never for very long, my dirty gowns the bane of mother's existence. She gave up on lashes and punished me by replacing all my best gowns with brown ones. I shiver in excitement at the memory and his teeth testing my neck.I had sobbed my little eyes out, saddened by their loss but also overwhelmed by joy; I now had the perfect attire to attend to my sloppy children, my beautiful green cherubic monstrosities.  


 His teeth sink into my tender flesh, not quite breaking the skin; more of my life flashes through my mind as I take this chance to deeply inhale his true scent, hidden under the musk of onion; like evergreen trees surrounded by beaver dam waters, heavy and thick yet somehow ever fresh. As a grew I learnt as much as I could about this elusive species, breaking down rumours into varying pieces of truth. Realising a swamp would be green gave me a new mission; acquire a full set of dark green attire.  


I remember seeing that one dress in the window. It was perfect. Dark earthy green with accents of a grass green along with deep browns. That day I bartered for the first time; making a deal with the tailor, using all my savings as the down payment and working hard for over a month to earn the dress. Mother had approved at first; I had reformed and worked hard at my studies and doing all my chores and not coming home covered in mud. It clicked when she saw the dress. Mind you it was a pretty enough dress to be worn socially, just too dark coloured for a young lady. She had blinked at the intense green and eyed me warily, whilst I put on my sweetest smile. I fooled most but not her and that was fair enough.  


The tailor offered the adjustment for free provided I work for him sometimes and I jumped at the chance to learn advanced tailoring without a ruler over my knuckles. I was about to find out whether that training was ever to be of use. Would I bear child? Or become food? The answer looked positive as his canines sank into something that made me hum deeply.  
A bit of fear crept in when he released at the sound, only to be crushed and swept away along with every other thought as his arms wrapped around my my waist and his mouth clamped back down at my neck and sucked.  


In literally any other context I would be ashamed at the wanton voice that came from me. Now I had no time to think as his teeth nibbled at that spot and sucked it sensitive. I vaguely recall moving out of town as his mouth travels to my collarbone, shivers punctuating the occasional lick. Mother had decided to take take action to force me to marry. I understand why.That did not make it any easier to kiss my sisters and baby brother goodbye or to force my parents to publicly divorce me to save the family. Those thoughts are far from myself at the moment though.  


A wisp of the image of me becoming a city tailor to fund my purchase of my current home, coagulate and dissipates back into mist as he licks that middle nook and sucks again, making me call out somehow even louder than before, my hands gripped tight against his sheet of a shirt. He grunts at the sound and I immediately try to cower my strange sounds as he moves up my other side. I yelp when he actually bites me and I catch his eye, confused. I take note of his brown gold eyes he carefully licks the wound, kisses it, and moves back to that spot to suck and lick at it again. His ears perk when I mewl, creating a new sound in my efforts to stifle the old one.  


 He pulls back just enough to let me see his full expression, smirking and pleased, before he leans into my lips, my mouth opening automatically to invite him in. I can think of nothing but what he tastes and feels like on my tongue for what seems like hours. In actual time it was probably less than a minute before he pulls away. My mind is hazy as I try to chase after him, a whine in my throat at the loss of feeling. A wonderfully deep laugh rips me into clarity as his body shakes with it. "Never, in my life, have I met a human so, eager!" I flush in his arms and lower my head embarrassed but make no move to be any further apart. "No disrespect meant girl." He lifts my head and kisses my forehead. "I'm actually quite pleased with it." I could hear it in his nicely accented voice and it only made me blush harder as I peeked up at him. He grins, tilts my chin and kisses me again. "Nice ta'meet ya!"

**Author's Note:**

> If people like it I will definitely continue this...Romance? Lol XD I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
